


Just You And Me

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Minseok surprises Jongin at his house the evening after his "Welcome Back" Vlive.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Just You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, i'm back with this little thing i wrote the day after the XIUKAI REUNION happened, when i was all in my feel-y feels and aksjakaaa i am still not over it. probably never will, my heart just soARS thinking about it, it was the sweetest, most precious thing ever and it. made. me. so. happy. jongin being a cute, bubbly, excited little ball of sunshine helping his hyung relax and ease his nervousness and minseok looking so touched he hugged jongin like 83475 times???? i love xiukai so much!!!!! 
> 
> anyways! i wrote this thing with like no idea, no plan in mind, just FEELINGS and this is what came out of it. hope you guys can enjoy!

“Hyung!”

Minseok smiles at Jongin’s surprised face. Jongin has wiped off the make up and has changed into his pajamas, the colourful bear patterned one that’s made quite a few appearances in the selfies Jongin sent while Minseok was away. 

“Hey, there,” he says and chuckles when Jongin doesn’t move. “Are you going to let me in?” 

“Yeah,” Jongin jerks into action, pulling the door of his apartment open wider. “Yes, sorry, come in,” he says, his eyes following Minseok as he walks in. “You surprised me. I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I figured it was my turn.” Minseok toes off his shoes and follows a smiling Jongin down the long corridor, letting out a low whistle when it opens onto the wide living room, spartan in decor but for a large couch with a coffee table and a television. “Well this looks even better than in the pictures.”

Jongin grins proudly. “Right? I took inspiration from hyung for the entryway, did you see?” he says shyly as he touches the tall black panels lining the corridor. “Want a tour?” 

“Please.”

Jongin leads him towards the wall to the left, where an outline cutting from floor to ceiling blends in with the spotless white. Jongin pushes it and it reveals itself to be a door. 

It makes Minseok’s eyebrows raise, impressed. “Oh? It’s a door?”

“They’re all like this,” Jongin grins excitedly. “My very own secret passages.”

The secret door leads into another, smaller corridor holding another set of doors. Jongin opens the one on the right. 

“My bedroom.”

The room is just as spartan as the living room, neat and clean, the big bed the piece dominating the space. 

“I like it,” Minseok hums as he takes it all in. “That’s a big bed.”

Jongin giggles. “And very comfy,” he says, leaning closer with a mischievous curl of his lips. 

Minseok meets his eyes, unable to suppress a smile. “Good to know,” he murmurs. “Show me the rest?”

“This way,” Jongin gestures and leads them out of the bedroom towards another hidden door on the other side of the corridor. 

“A walk in closet, “ Minseok says, looking at the rows and rows of clothes hanging neatly in their own display cabinets. 

Black is the key colour this time, a dramatic change that gives the room a stylish yet cozy feeling. 

“This room is for outerwear and accessories,” Jongin explains, touching the table at the center of the room that holds display cases full of various accessories. “That other room is for my pants and bags,” he points to the room directly adjacent.

“You have so many clothes,” Minseok comments with a chuckle, glancing back at Jongin. 

“You know I never throw anything away, hyung,” Jongin giggles sheepishly and then starts towards yet another hidden door, as black as the walls. “And here...” he pushes it open. “Is my studio.” 

“Oh, I like what you did here.”

The studio seems to be more furnished than the rest of the rooms so far, with a couch and a desk and a wide bookshelf as backdrop, and tall windows that fill the space with bright, natural light. Minseok can see several of their albums lined on the shelves. 

“It’s my favourite room,” Jongin says while Minseok looks around. “It’s like my secret space.”

A smile curves Minseok’s lips when he nears the couch and spots the EXO logo shaped pillow resting on it. He picks it up, showing it to Jongin with a grin. 

“I’m as sentimental as you are, hyung!” Jongin retorts, smiling, referring to that one EXO pillow Minseok has in his own apartment. 

Minseok laughs, dropping the pillow back on the couch, and lets himself be led when Jongin takes his hand in his and ushers him through the hidden door on their left. 

“And we’re back into the living room. So what do you think, hyung?” Jongin asks as he makes Minseok sit on the couch, the fuzzy fabric feeling incredibly soft under Minseok’s fingers. “Do you like my house?” 

“I do, I like the concept,” Minseok nods. “It’s definitely bigger than mine.”

“Mhhh, maybe,” Jongin grins playfully. “But let me show off my hosting skills. Do you want anything? Something to drink?” he asks, moving to go to the kitchen, but Minseok yanks on his hand, making him fall into his lap. 

“No,” Minseok hums, looking up at Jongin as he circles his arm around his waist, Jongin’s body a welcomed weight after all this time. It’s been so long. “I only want you.”

Jongin giggles, shifting to straddle Minseok’s lap properly, his eyes crescent shaped. Minseok brushes at the soft hair on Jongin’s forehead, now a pretty ash brown. 

“It really meant a lot to me that you showed up today,” he murmurs. “It made me so happy.”

“I’m glad, hyung” Jongin’s smile softens, his voice warm as he wraps his arms around Minseok’s neck. “I wish I could have stayed longer. I was having fun.”

“Oh, I know you were. You looked to be having  _ a lot  _ fun.”

Jongin ducks his head as he giggles. “You were so cute, hyung. So nervous. Sitting all straight and proper like that.”

“Cute.”

“And pretty,” Jongin grins. 

Minseok rolls his eyes goodnaturedly. “Bet you had so much fun making me do all kinds of ridiculous things too.”

“It was all for the sake of the broadcast, hyung!” Jongin says with innocent eyes. 

“I think it was more about you making me do whatever you want.”

The innocent act falls, and Jongin’s gaze turns mischievous. “I know I can,” he smiles.

Minseok looks at Jongin, letting his eyes drink in all of his features. He didn't give himself the time to really look at him earlier. Not in front of everyone, on a live broadcast to top it off. Jongin is beautiful. Somehow even more so than when Minseok left. 

“I meant what I said,” Minseok murmurs. “It really was like a big present for me, to have you there with me. You were my present. I wanted to kiss you right then and there, you know? When you showed up. It was hard to restrain myself.”

“I know,” Jongin nods, voice just as hushed. “I wanted to kiss you too. I always want to kiss you, hyung.”

Minseok cups Jongin’s face with his hand, stroking his thumb over his jaw. “I’ve missed you so much, you know that, right? And now I have you back, but it’s like the more I see you, the more I miss you afterwards.”

Jongin lets out a breath and sags against Minseok’s chest, burying his face into his neck. “Me too,” he says in a tight voice, arms clutching around Minseok’s neck. “Me too, hyung.”

Minseok presses a kiss to his hair, to the side of his face, pulls back a little and presses a lingering one near the corner of his mouth. 

Jongin turns his head and presses their lips together. 

Minseok closes his eyes as their mouths move together, for the first time after so long. It feels like something in him finally settles. It feels like everything finally falls into place. It feels like coming home. Real, actual coming home. 

And Minseok knows he will never get tired of this. Will never get tired of the plushness of Jongin’s lips, and the sweetness of Jongin’s mouth when he licks into it, the little noise Jongin makes when their tongues tangle together, and the way he melts against him. 

Nothing has ever felt so right and Minseok wraps Jongin tighter in his arms, holds him closer as he puts everything into this kiss, all the love and appreciation and wonder at the fact that Jongin is here with him, lets Minseok call him  _ his _ . 

Minseok continues to press kisses to Jongin’s lips even when they part. He slides a hand into his hair and continues pressing soft, loving kisses to match the feeling in his heart. And Jongin lets him, amazingly so, accepts them all, accepts it all. Seems to bask in it, eyes closed, and doesn’t let go, stays in Minseok’s arms, and even when Minseok finally stops, he tucks his head against Minseok’s with a sigh. 

“I love you, hyung,” he says and that too, Minseok will never get tired of. 

He presses one last kiss to Jongin’s lips, a small, lingering one, and says, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me why i turned into jongin's personal realtor in the first half, i dont know. 
> 
> anyways, shout out to my beta for checking this for me and thank you guys for reading! 
> 
> see you next time!


End file.
